Samantha (Tales of nephilim)
Bacstory Character created by Lekmos. Samantha is child of line many withces and wizards of line Willburg. She was born in somewhere in London in 1485. Her mother and father where famous and very respected familys of wizard and witches, whose has lived in Europe many years. In hers childhood Samantha was very fast and good learner and leard many spells. She mastered them almost perfectly and became shining star of wizard and witch society. In 1500 started witch trials and hers family was also targeted by church, blaming from witchcraft, een their family was only helping humankind against other supernatural forces. In figths hers father gets deadly shot and dies protecting Samantha and her mother and gives them time to escape. Hers fathers reminds that even humans did this, Samantha must never hurt humans, they are only misguided and also help those who are need. Five years later Samantha finds Azazel, in ground very badly wounded. She took him and healed his wounds. Azazel ask why she is doing this and she simply tells hers fathers words. Few days past and demons and fallen angels attack. Samantha is first shocked but quicly uses magic to bind the cast away demons and fallen angels. Azazael is surpised, but Samantha wants answers why those want Azazel. Azazel tells Samantha everything what is he, where he is from, what he is and what is going on in universe. Azazel tells also his dream to save nephilims. While thinking moment Samantha tells it will be on hell of job, but together we will save nephilims, thats my father wanted my self to do, help those who are need. Later she got John and Emilia twins nephilim childs withh Azazel. Story Blogs Before Nephilim trilogy: ''History of Wilburg witch and wizard clan | ''Angel from hell? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s save those poor things together '' '''Nephilim Saga: ''First mission, haunted house ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! (coming soon) '''Devil`s der son Saga: 'Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear'' | I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' ''| Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well'' '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ''Despression hits hard ''| ''Visitng home with friend ''| ''Talk with girls'' Armageddon Saga: ''Having fun with mother ''| ''Shopping with girls'' Universes in collison course Saga: Back to home and new omen Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Samantha appears as woman hers thirdteen years with green emerald eyes and curly red long hair. Samantha wears normally black gothic dress whit jewellery around neck. Jewellery has talisman which had guarding magic inside to protect her from others magic. Samantha is very motherly like person giving advices and last words to others before they go missions. She has playfully side too and likes theasing others, would it be Azazel, John, Emilia, Carl or Marth. She also has that witch like glance, which can make even Kain nervous. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 27, september 1485, earth, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''London, United Kindom '''Weight: 55 kg Height: 170cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Make potions and go shopping with Emilia Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Married with Azazel Family: ' *'Son: John and Daughter: Emilia Status: Alive Affiliation: Witch and Wizard society, Nephilim brigade Previous Affiliation: Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZUZzgI_LGU Samantha`s theme] Samantha battle theme/Someone let her open her mouth, you are screwed Samantha battle theme 2/When she have to show someone to his/hers place! This how you fool hell and heist nephilims from there!/Team Nephilim Bridage! Powers and abilities Tier: 10-B | High 7-C wit h enhanced spell Name: Samantha, whole name Samantha Jane Willburg, Leader of Save the nephilims organization Origins: Tales of nephilim Age: Are sure you want ask fine lady age? Classification: Human, witch Powers and abilities: Magic (Type 2, almost everykind magic) With magic she can do following things Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Healing, Resurrection, Binding/Defense off/Powers off (With these magic she can example it can bind Satan (Samael) one most powerfull angels for 5 minutes and even prevent him using his powers for 5 minutes), BFR (she can banish even Samael out of earth others side universe), Protection Spell (With this Samantha can create forcefields which can protect almost any harm), Telekinesis (Type 1), True Flight, Creation, Destruction (With Exitium Miscet), Magical energy Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation (Via Spell Tempus Quid Sustinebit), Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Type 1 and 8, Eague Extra Animam), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Via Eague Extra Animam), Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Enhanced Physiology (with enhanced condition spell), Mind Manipulation (Via Yuor Mens Aperta Est Liber), Cosmic Awareness (With this Samantha can look around macrocosmos what is happening and track almost anyone), Dimensional Travel and Teleportation (With travel spell Samantha can teleport herself and others around macrocosmos), Life Link with Book (After doing soul sacrifice), Attack Potency: Normal human , (Samantha without consectetur spell is normal human) |''' '''Large Town Level, (with consectetur spell. With most powerfulls magic energy blasts, Samantha has been knock out lower class angels and horde demons.) Speed: Normal human | Subsonic+, '(with encanhed spell gives Samantha speed as as fast mach 8) 'Lifting Strength: Normal human | Class 10, '(with encanhed spell, has been won Carl in arm wrestling.) 'Striking Strength: Class H | Large Town Class with enh anced spell Durability: Human level ' | Large Town Level, '(with enhance d spell), Low Complex Multiversal, '(With Forcefield Spell) 'Range: Kilometers of Meters, (with destruction spell and other spells),' '''Planetary (with physic spell), Universal+,' (With time stop spell) 'Stamina: Athelic, '(Samantha has trained and has run few marathons at the past) '| Godly, '(Even consectetur spell leaves user exhausted after using it, it as long it active can extend user stamina that they can be active months. Azazel has stated it Samantha uses hers spell all almost all time, because he has seen her slpeeping only once at three months cycle) '''Standart equipment: *'Spellbook of Allmagic', book which has almost every magic spell around universe. Samantha needs only hold book and he can channel spell right to hers mind and use them without finding them on the book. Book also have spells that even Samantha can`t understand. After sacfication of hers soul to book she won`t need hold book in hers hands to use magic spells. Intelligence:'' ''Genious, (Samantha has many years exprience at magic fields and other knowledge from hundreds years of living. Samantha has been listed as most dangerous being in both in heaven and hell.) Weaknesses: *Normal human weaknesses, without Consectetur spell or other spells. *Spell likes time manipulation has time limit, example time stop duration is 15 seconds even it stop time all around universe. *After used consectetur spell it leaves person who used it exhausted. Notable attacks/Techniques: *'Consectetur Spell: '''Increase user stats to superhuman level with power to destroy towns. Also this spell gives Samantha enhanced physiology which grant her survive hars places like vacuum of space. * '''Eague Extra Animam: '''Samantha sacrificed hers soul to book and now she has become one with the book. So in short to kill Samantha permanently you must destroy the book. This also gives Samantha abiltiy to use all spell without holding book. * '''Travel Spell: '''With this Samantha can travel or send others different places around in macrocosmos. * '''Spell Binding: '''With this spell Smantha can bind (seal) hers opponent to to their place and prevent their abiltities working. This prevent hers opponents to move or use their powers about 5 minutes. * '''Vade Spell: '''With this Samantha can send hers opponent away from her. Her favorite is banish Kain to back hell and prevent him returning for 5 minutes with '''Spell Binding'. * '''PraesidiumSpell: '''With this Samantha has created force field wich can protect almost any harm. To this day no one has not able penerate this spell, not even Metatron. Howewer this spell takes 40 seconds to active. * '''Spell Tempus Quid Sustinebit: '''With this Samantha can stop time at universal range. Howewer this spell works only 15 seconds and higher beings are immune to this spell. * '''Yuor Mens Aperta Est Liber: '''With this Samantha can read and even control minds at planetary scale. * '''Exitium Miscet':' Very dangerous and old unknow spell which erase everything. It can erase space, time, energy, matter and souls from specific area. * '''Vita Link Index: '''After reading and studying book long enough Samantha founded interesting spell. She sacrificed hers soul to book and book granted to her immortality and regeneration powers. Also this gived Samantha better control to spell of the book and now book can be even in other universe and Samantha can use all spells what she understand freely. '''Key: Normally | With Consectetur spell' Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: INconclussive matches: Trivia *It running gag along others that if you let Samantha open her mouth aka let her chant few spells your game is over. Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Healers Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Heroes Category:Nephilim Story Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dimensional Travel Users